Currently, filtration systems, for example in engines, incorporate mechanisms so that an engine will not run, if a filter cartridge is not assembled with the filter assembly. However, such detection is only after the filter assembly has seemingly been assembled properly and completely. While current filtration technology can prevent an engine from running, it does not ensure complete and proper assembly of the filter assembly at an initial stage, where it is certain that a filter cartridge, and in some cases, the correct filter cartridge has been installed. Thus, further improvements can be made to fluid filter assembly and installation.